


A Game of Tag

by Watchtower (atbucud)



Series: Superhero Soulmate AU [2]
Category: DCU, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Tumblr: watchtower-feed, Watchtower: Superhero Soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atbucud/pseuds/Watchtower
Summary: When you live in a world full of superheroes, there are worst things than meta human villains, invading aliens, and psychotic clowns. One of them is having a soulmate.Some say it’s better because your other half is easier to find, but they’re not the one who has a hero or a villain for a soulmate. You do.Especially when they’re a superhero that’s hard to catch.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Reader, Barry Allen/You, Flash (DCU)/Reader
Series: Superhero Soulmate AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1328027
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Having a distance tracker is supposed to be the most useful link. Being able to find out where your soulmate is, knowing just how far he is from your arms, and slowly being able to cover that distance step-by-step. It’s the simplest indicator everybody hopes for as their link.

Your tracker was busted when you were born. It was stuck with so many 9s, nobody knew how to fix it. The Fate Sisters assured you that there are cases where links started late.

Late.

He’s just late.

That sends shivers down your spine because you wonder if he hasn’t been born yet. The Fate Sisters never do give straight answers.

"The selection is never random and so simple, child,“ the eldest would say. The wisest.

"But, of course, it’s also no scientific and sure thing,” the middle would tease. Always so infuriating.

"But rest assured,“ the youngest would hold your hand. Always the kindest. "Everybody shares a link, my dear.”

Sure enough, so do you. Those red 9s on your arm are not just glowing anymore. They’re changing, switching from one number to another, tracking the distance between you and your soulmate. Shifting rapidly.

You quickly stand up from your seat in a barren coffee shop as the number of steps quickly count down. 10,000 to 7,000 to 5,000—

"A speedster,“ you mumble.

—to 1,000 to 250—

"But which one..”

As soon as the words slip from your lips, a blur of red catches your eye. From beyond the windowed walls, standing in all his scarlet glory is your soulmate. And he sees you.

10.

Your missing link watches the red glow illuminate your face.

10 steps away from you.

He watches as you wait for him to close the distance.

Just 10 more strides you needed to make to be in each other’s arms.

He smirks.

And all of a sudden your 10 turns into 1000.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash finds you again but somebody else takes you

All of a sudden your 10 turns into 1000.

Barry paces in his house with his phone to his ear, “I don’t know Jason.. no, your link is different from mine… well for one I don’t think you can avoid— excuse me?…” There’s a long pause before he scoffs, “I’m not avoiding them. I’m running away. There’s a difference—”

He listens to the former sidekick loudly rant into the receiver before giving him a long sigh, “Jason, maybe it’s best if you talk to Bruce about this. You have a timer. I have a tracker. I can’t help you. He probably knows more—”

"What about the Fate—"

“Jason, no. The Fate Sisters don’t talk to us,” Flash lazily waves a hand in the air, “they think we’re going to try mess with the links or something—”

The receiver drawls out static.

Barry frowns at his phone, “Charming kid.” He quickly changes out of his uniform and watches the glowing numbers on his arm.

3,578.

He grabs a drink from the kitchen as he estimates the location of his soulmate. “Border of Central.” He chugs down the whole glass and sets it on the table.

2,867.

He smirks, “Looks like someone’s in a car.”

He quickly puts on his uniform and speeds out into the city. One of his sleeves is pulled up so he can watch the numbers go down as he runs.

567.

Less than a second later, and the Flash spots your car. He quickly stops in front of it as you stop for a red light.

6.

You stare wide-eyed at the speedster in front of you. He’s staring at you and wearing that insufferable smirk you haven’t been able to get out of your head ever since he revealed himself at the cafe.

You honk at him.

"OW!“ he winces and frowns at you, "What was that for?”

"Oh, I wonder!“ you shout back making him chuckle.

"You’re cute when you’re having road rage.”

You honk again.

He smirks again and speeds off as the light turns green.

You grip the steering wheel until you see white on your knuckles. He was six steps away from you— six measly steps.

The car behind you starts honking and you drive on. You sneak a look at the glowing numbers on your arm.

25,986.

You glare ahead. “Ok, now he’s just messing with me,” you mutter to your dashboard. “I swear if I catch that speedster I’m going to—”

You suddenly stop yourself as someone knocks on your window. While you’re still driving.

"Excuse me,“ there’s a blurry face looking at you as you continue to drive on the road, "I believe you’re over the speed limit.” The last thing you see is a blur of yellow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash finds you and he doesn't run away

The last thing you see is a blur of yellow.

“Good work today, team,” Captain Atom greets the League as they enter through the Zetatube.

“I am so beat!” Plastic Man groans as he drags his extended limbs across the room.

Black Canary stretches her arm back and agrees, “It could’ve gone smoother if Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman weren’t on their own missions.”

Captain Marvel floats beside her, “Do you think they’re… OK?”

Black Canary smiles at him, “They’ve only been gone for a day, Captain Marvel. I’m sure they’re fine.” She quickly turns to Captain Atom with furrow eyebrows, “Have they reported in?”

“No.”

There’s an overbearing silence as the other members shuffled their feet. Black Canary clears her throat, “I think we’re finished for the day. Whoever’s on duty please standby. The rest of you can go home.”

A couple members of the League turn back to the zeta. The Flash trudges slowly behind them. His sleeve is rolled back and he’s staring at his tracker.

Green Lantern pats him on the back, “You okay, man?”

“Huh?” He barely hears his friend but quickly nods. “Yeah. Fine.”

“You’ve been staring at your tracker all day.”

The Flash narrows his eyes at his arm as they stop beside the zeta. He shows Green Lantern his tracker, “The numbers are stable like Y/N hasn’t changed her location for the past three hours.”

Green Lantern shrugs, “Maybe she’s just at her computer.”

“No way. I mean,” the Flash gives him a small smirk, “I’ve been riling my soulmate up since yesterday. Obviously, Y/N would be out there trying to catch me.”

Green Lantern laughs, “You’re really making the most out this link thing. I’d hate to be your soulmate.”

The Flash laughs with him. After one more assurance that his soulmate is probably just sitting around waiting for him to come to them, Green Lantern leaves the command room. Flash follows after him.

He arrives at Central City and notices the numbers are still almost the same as they were before he left for the mission. He decides to close the gap between them.

He races towards your location only to be disappointed that the numbers on his trackers changed, distancing the two of you.

He runs again only for the same thing to happen again, “What the..”

He tries again.

After the fourth time, he grits his teeth and feels his blood boil. Only one person could change your location just as quickly as he does.

“Thawne.”

“You know it’s pretty handy having your soulmate around. Their tracker lets me know exactly where you are.”

The Flash whips around to find a man in a bright yellow suit, the complete reverse of his own red suit.

“Where’s Y/N!?”

Reverse Flash smirks. He points to Flash’s arm, the one with the tracker. “You should know.”

Flash stares at his enemy cautiously before he realizes that you haven’t moved and Reverse Flash was standing right in front of him. Flash dashes off to where you are.

He finds you lying on the floor clutching your knees inside an empty apartment under construction. He quickly moves to your side and tries to help you up.

You flinch at his touch and he soothes your back, “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“No! Please, stop!” Your voice echoed in the tiny room and he flinches. You’re shivering against his touch and resisting his help. “I get it. He’ll never find me! He won’t look for me! He doesn’t want me. Just please… stop.”

And then it hits him. In the few hours that Thawne had you, he pretended to be the real Flash, pretending to rescue you. Flash wonders how many times he did it and it makes his chest feel constricted.

“Y/N, look. It’s me,” Flash rolls down his sleeve to show you his tracker. “It’s really me.” But you won’t look at him. Your eyes are desperately shutting back the tears and your lips are trembling. “I’m here. And of course, I want you,” he pleads.

“Please, stop…” your voice comes out choked and his chest hurts. “I can’t… Of course, he doesn’t want me. That’s why he’s been running away.”

Flash stares at you. His grip loosens and he slowly pulls back his mask. He takes your arm with the tracker, “Y/N. Look.” He places his arm right beside yours and you stare as both arms display the number 0. “I’m here.”

You take your free hand and reach out to touch his arm. It feels the same as yours, just skin but the numbers are always warmer than the rest of your body. You trace the single digit on his arm and can’t hold back the tears anymore.

He pulls you close against his chest, and soothes your head, “I’m always looking for you. I always make sure I know where you are and that you’re safe—“ His hold on you loosens as his voice softens, “When my tracker started working, I wanted to know who my soulmate was. I raced all the way to that café with a million thoughts running through my head, wondering what you looked like, what job you had, or school you went to, what your hobbies are, or if you’re one of those people who take photos of your coffee.”

You laugh and it hurts. After hours of crying and begging, you forgot how your own laughter sounded. You stop laughing and you’re calm against his touch.

He smiles at you and tries to lift you up, “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

You quickly tense up, “Please… no more running.”

He quirks his eyebrows and frowns, “What? Like forever?”

You glare at him. Suddenly you feel your head spin and you fall to the side.

He catches you. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” He lets you sit down on the floor with your head resting against his chest as he kneels beside you. He brushes your hair, “We won’t run. We’ll.. walk?”

“No.. no more moving.” He gives you a comforting smile and you notice his tracker. You stare at your own, “Let the stupid tracker stay zero.”

He laughs and holds you tighter.


End file.
